


Date Night

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 1: City of Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: A glimpse into one of the many dates during Magnus and Alec's early relationship.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Story takes place sometime the events after City of Bones and the short story Kissed but before the Hall of Accords scene in City of Glass. No specific time line or events are mentioned.
> 
> It's been a while since I've read the series so if any depictions are a little off, I apologize. This is meant to be a really simple, lighthearted story.

The restaurant was the type some people would call “swanky,” which really just meant it was expensive. It was located in Manhattan, near Times Square, and only opened in the evenings. The space was small, holding only two dozen tables and often required a reservation to get a seat. It was one of those places that rotated the menus depending on what was available at the local markets. It advertised itself as “fresh and modern,” producing foods that were locally grown and sourced. The establishment was run by mundanes, and mostly frequented by mundanes. If you were a part of the Shadow World, it was the perfect place not to be seen by other members of the Shadow World.

The furthest booth was half in darkness but afforded the best view of the entrance. One could sit and observe the entire room while remaining mostly hidden from prying eyes; sometimes even the servers forgot there was a restaurant patron sitting there. It was in this booth the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane sat, nursing a glass of red wine. His clothes were dark, helping to keep him hidden in the shadows. The only indication of his presence was the occasional shifting of his posture, light catching on either his golden eyes or one of a multitude of rings. If anyone noticed him, it was clear Magnus was waiting for someone.

As he bided his time, Magus amused himself by observing the various other restaurant patrons, speculating on their reasons for coming to the fancy establishment. The patronage ranged in ages, from the elderly couple likely celebrating an anniversary, to the young fresh-faced suits drinking wildly after the workday. Some were well-to-do, others not so much, but they had all donned their best for a night out. Magnus sometimes just observed a table, watched their interaction and behavior; other times he made up a story about why they were there. Anything to keep his mind occupied and not check his watch - again.

Alec Lightwood was late. When you were dating a Shadowhunter, you expected them to arrive late; you had to anticipate a demon ruining your plans as the Nephilim always put their righteous work ahead of their personal lives. Magnus was used to the priorities of the children of the angel, but Alec had made concerted efforts on previous dates to be on time. But Magnus was starting to worry as thirty minutes became forty, then fifty. Just as he reached for his phone to text Alec, the front door opened, blowing in a cool night breeze and his paramour.

It was clear that Alec had come straight from the Institute. His hair was tousled and windblown; he was breathing a little fast, as if he hurried to get there. His dress was far more casual than the other restaurant patrons, in the black pants, boots, and gear jacket of his profession. The restaurant had a semi-formal dress request, but Alec cut an imposing figure in his Shadowhunting gear that Magnus highly doubted anyone would try and turn him away - though he would have loved to see someone try. Blue eyes were scanning the dimly lit space, darting back and forth; when Alec caught sight of Magnus, a smile lit his face. A hostess stepped forward but stopped as Alec made a vague gesture in Magnus’ direction and began moving towards the booth.

Alec had his whole attention focused on Magnus and therefore missed all the hushed murmurs and sidelong glances thrown his way as he crossed the floor. But Magnus saw and heard everything. There were whispers of wonder as Alec moved through the space with the fluid grace of the Nephilim. Low whistles sounded as some caught sight of the runes twining about his wrists. Trailing eyes took in Alec’s stunning features, eyes that glimmered with a bit of lust and longing after the Shadowhunter. Some of those gazes turned envious, directed mostly at Magnus, as Alec slid into the booth next to him and leaned in close to kiss his cheek. Golden eyes flashed at them, an almost feral grin spreading across Magnus’ face that was equal parts possessive and challenging; everyone else instantly averted their gazes.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alec said quietly, his tone apologetic, as he settled into his seat. He nodded in thanks as a waitress set a glass of water down for him, missing her wistful glance as she stepped away.

“You’re just in time,” Magnus replied over his wine glass, belying his worry over Alec’s tardiness. “Though, out of curiosity, demons?”

Alec wrinkled his nose. “Worse. Paperwork.”

“Ah, yes. That is perhaps the one thing worse than battling demons.” Magnus reached for Alec’s hand as another waiter arrived, depositing three plates on their table.

“You already ordered?” Alec was eyeing the food, resisting the urge to just devour it all. Shadowhunters used a lot of calories and needed to consume a lot to maintain their strength, even on their off days. It had been a few hours since Alec had eaten, and his lateness hadn’t helped.

“Just the starters. I thought it would be best to wait and order the main course when you arrived. But I figured you would be peckish after your day.” He pushed a plate of stuffed mushrooms Alec’s way. “And it appears I was right.”

Alec smiled ruefully before tucking in. He ate quietly while Magnus gave the waiter their main course orders and their drinks were refreshed. Ever since their first date, he had let Magnus do all the ordering when they went out. Alec wasn’t really used to fancier fare than what his family made at the Institute or what was on the menu at Taki’s. He often didn’t know what half of the menu items were in the places Magnus took him to. It seemed safer to let the warlock puzzle it all out. Thankfully, Magnus had very good tastes and Alec had yet to be disappointed.

They made pleasant conversation as they ate. Alec’s day was the usual - running patrols, hunting demons. Magnus, quite used to the comings and goings of Shadowhunters, mostly listened. 

“You know,” Alec was saying halfway through the main course, “it is really annoying when mundanes manage to summon a demon.” He had been relating to Magnus the exploits of the day, how a group of goth mundane teenagers were messing around with an ouija board and somehow managed to conjure a Drevak demon. “Thing is, I don’t think they even meant to summon the Drevak. One of them kept babbling about wanting to see if spirits were real.” Alec got a puzzled look on his face, turning to Magnus. “Can you even summon a demon by accident?”

“Not usually,” Magnus replied. He was very familiar with the proper and improper ways to summon demons. Mundanes usually did things the improper way. “It is supposed to be incredibly rare to summon one on purpose much less unintentionally. Perhaps one of those kids had the Sight or some blood connection to an old cult.”

“That’s what Jace was saying - though he was grinning and stabbing the Drevak in that moment.” Whenever they were together and Alec spoke of his family, his voice would go quiet and his eyes dart to the door. He did the same now, blue eyes lingering on the front door. There was a small, sharp intake of breath as it opened followed by a sigh of relief when another mundane couple entered.

None of the other Lightwoods yet knew that Alec was seeing Magnus. They all had a lot to deal with concerning Valentine Morgenstern’s return and the fact that Clary and Jace were his children. The relationship Magnus and Alec were carrying on was an extra burden of secrecy for the Lightwood’s son. Magnus wished Alec would tell them, if only to ease Alec’s mind. But he was also all too intimately familiar with how Shadowhunters treated those they consider “other” - even if those individuals were other Shadowhunters. Magnus, though he had never told Alec, had met Robert and Maryse during their Circle years. He was, if he were being entirely truthful, fearful of what they would say or do to Alec should they ever learn their son was seeing another man, and a Downworlder at that.

A touch upon his shoulder drew Magnus out of his thoughts. Gold eyes met concerned blue; he offered Alec a reassuring smile. “Sorry, love,” Magnus said reassuringly, covering Alec’s hand with his own. “Mind must have drifted off.”

“I’m not boring you, am I?” Alec looked a little worried, but also resigned. Their relationship was still new, and Alec was used to being on the sidelines and allowing others the spotlight. He was both hopeful his inexperience would be overlooked at the same time he was fearful it would be the very thing that ended this fledgling relationship.

“Far from it! Listening to you is a balm on my soul.” Magnus grinned at Alec’s skeptical look. “It’s a cheesy line, I’ll admit, but it’s also true.” He leaned in, capturing Alec’s lips in a kiss. It was quick and whisper soft, but filled with affection and promises of more. As Magnus pulled back, he saw the slow smile spread across Alec’s face as the tension left his shoulders. He leaned in, his shoulder touching Magnus’, a small point of contact and comfort.

They finished the rest of the meal with little conversation. After they left the restaurant, the pair went for a stroll. They had no particular destination in mind, just the need to be in the other’s presence. As they walked, Magnus began to tell Alec how New York had changed over the decades. He had been in the city since the late 1800s and had seen it evolve a great deal.

“Times Square has always been bustling,” Magnus was saying. The lights of the giant overhead screens cast his spiked coiffure into shades of indigo, crimson, violet, and emerald. “There isn’t anywhere in the world quite like it. Oh, plenty of places try, but New York will always be - as the kids say - lit.” He went on to regal Alec about both the fun and dangers of owning a speakeasy, hiding from both mundanes and Shadowhunters in the 1920s.

As they walked, it became Alec’s turn to lose himself listening to Magnus. Magnus rarely spoke of his past; Alec wished he would tell him more, but he didn’t want to press too much. Whenever Magnus did speak, he hungrily listened. The High Warlock was a decent storyteller, his cadence changing as he spoke. Alec could almost see the New York of the past with his own eyes. Alec could easily see why so many people gravitated towards Magnus. He had an easy, confident manner about him. He was charismatic and spoke with a gravity that hinted at his age but belied his youthful features. 

Aimlessly they wandered down random streets exchanging stories before eventually making it back to Brooklyn and Magnus’ apartment. As Magnus shrugged out of his jacket and made coffee, Alec sank down onto the couch, tossing his own jacket onto a nearby chair. Chairman Meow padded over on quiet paws, hopping up and settling onto Alec’s lap. 

“The Chairman has taken a real liking to you, Alexander,” Magnus said, handing Alec a mug before sitting next to him.

Alec took a slow sip of his coffee, quietly regarded the tabby. “You told me you don’t date anyone your cat doesn’t like,” he said, calling up memories of that day months ago. “Were you joking?”

Magnus smirked over his mug, leaning his shoulder against Alec’s just as they had done in the restaurant. “No. Animals are pure. They can sense a good heart. The Chairman knows you better than you might know yourself.” He reached over, rubbing the Chairman’s head affectionately. He received an enthusiastic purr in answer before he began kneading his paws sleepily.

As Alec watched, green-gold eyes blinked up at him before the Chairman let out a yawn and curled up for a nap. He was used to cats, but Church was never this affectionate and always held himself aloof from the Shadowhunters. It was kind of nice having a warm ball of fluff trusted him so completely. 

Alec turned to find another pair of green-gold eyes watching him. A dark blush colored his cheeks at the intensity of Magnus’ gaze. Peeling laughter began to fill the air.

“Your expressions are adorable,” Magnus said. “I never get tired of seeing your thoughts on your face.” Lifting a hand, he brushed a finger down Alec’s cheek and neck, causing the blush to grow deeper.

“Stop,” Alec protested, turning his face away. He squirmed uncomfortably at the intensity of Magnus’ gaze and the compliment, but the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Shaking his head, Magnus set his mug down before reaching for Alec’s and setting it aside. He moved closer, their knees knocking together. Magnus cradled Alec’s face in one hand, leaning in for a kiss. This wasn’t the whisper kiss they shared at the restaurant; this one was more heated, nearly drawing Alec’s breath away.

“Never,” he murmured against Alec’s lips. “You are wonderful.” Magnus began to place kisses all over Alec’s face, whispering endearing terms to describe the Shadowhunter. 

A kiss to Alec’s brow. “You are loyal…”

Another to the crest of a cheek. “…brave…”

One just below an ear. “…caring…”

The brush of lips at the pulse point on his neck. “…steadfast…”

Magnus pulled back just enough to look Alec in the eye, his own shining. “You are spectacular.”

His natural reaction was to tell Magnus he was wrong, that Alec wasn’t special or wonderful or spectacular. But the fierce look on Magnus’ face had Alec pressing his lips together. He rarely received encouraging words much less had such heartfelt things said about him. It made Alec’s heart swell, his pulse race.

“Shall I keep going?” Magnus asked quietly, one thumb idly stroking Alec’s cheek, eliciting a sigh.

“No,” Alec replied, embarrassment making his tone go low. “But you can keep kissing me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Scooping up the Chairman and depositing him gently on the floor with a plaintive yowl, Magnus then slipped his arms around Alec’s back, drawing him closer until Alec was practically in his lap. He caught Alec’s mouth against his own, tasting bitter coffee and a sweetness he couldn’t place.

Alec twined his fingers into Magnus’ hair, fingertips brushing silky strands and warm skin. He didn’t resist as Magnus leaned back with his arms still locked around Alec’s back; he soon found himself sprawled on top of the warlock, the long lines of their bodies touching from ankles to chests. The hands on his back began to move in random motions, slipping under his shirt. Fingers brushed down the knobs of his spine, savoring the stretch of warm skin. Alec smiled into the kiss, content and relaxed.

“Good?” Magnus whispered.

“Yes, very,” Alec answered, his words sounding like a low purr before he leaned in for another kiss.

They kissed long and slow and deep, taking their time exploring with lips and tongues. Neither wanted the night to end, but they knew it had to eventually. Alec would need to leave, to return to the Institute. He would have to make some excuse for his absence in case it was noticed, pretend nothing was amiss. Neither were quite comfortable, carrying on this secret relationship. But it was how it had to be be. 

For now.

For the moment, however, it was just them, together, enjoying the company. Tomorrow and reality could wait a little while longer.


End file.
